User talk:Gioku
More DYK Facts to Submit List 3 is ready for submission to the box. Would you please help me by doing that? Also, a European editor informed me that one of the facts circulating is incorrect. It stated that "feels like pants" could be an insult in Europe, which apparently isn't true. Please change the text to this: In the intro of the North American version of ''Kirby's Epic Yarn, Kirby exclaims that the grass "feels like pants" when he first arrives in Patch Land. In the European version of the game, Kirby instead states that the said grass "feels like trousers." This change was likely made because of regional differences, as pants are referred to as trousers in most parts of Europe.'' Cheers! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 01:22, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, no problem! Sorry for the lateness, been busy with school and things ^^; I should be able to do this today :3 -- Giokutalkuser 17:30, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I found a goof in the randomization again. You may want to fix it. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 23:29, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::I've finished the last list! If you could please submit List 4 sometime in the next few days, I'd greatly appreciate it. Have a good one! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 04:10, January 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hey, Gioku. I've finished List 4 of the DYK project. Would you please upload numbers 11-30? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''We help each other out, you see.]] 05:23, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Ethanario User:Ethanario He's cause a bit of trouble in the past and is back. It's nothing major, but nonetheless vandalism. If you're still on, I'd like you to block him. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 19:26, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :I'll take a look. -- Giokutalkuser 20:31, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 20:54, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Three Important Things 1. In case you hadn't gotten my last message, I completed List 4 of the DYK project. Could you please submit them to the main template? 2. Speaking of DYK, one of the facts will need to be changed in the future. It mentions that Fatty Whale is the only reference to tobacco due to his pipe. Apparently, the new squid boss in KatRC also carries a pipe. We can't do anything about this til we learn his name. I'll keep you posted. 3. I'm trying to change Kirby Wiki's logo. How can I do that? Thanks for reading. Hope to hear from you! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 08:44, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :I'll number my answers like you numbered your questions to make this easier~ :1. No problem! :2. I will keep an eye out, then! :3. the wiki's logo is stored in this file: File:Wiki-wordmark.png. All you gotta do is upload it just like you would a normal file, under this name. Also, I think its a great idea to do themed logos; maybe we could do one for Kirby's Anniversary as well? Things like that? -- Giokutalkuser 16:24, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Randomizer For starts, welcome back. It's nice to see you return here. As for it, there are some things that need to be changed in the randomizer due to changes in the articles. For example, 02 is still referred to as 02 instead of the current name we have for him. I would like that, and any other mistakes you can find to be fixed. Thank you. Iqskirby I'm wearing green. No pinching. 16:51, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :Oops forgot to respond to this! Wanted to let ya know I took care of this now~ thanks for the heads up! -- Giokutalkuser 15:21, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Don't worry about the late response. Glad to know you're back and that this is fixed. Iqskirby I'm wearing green. No pinching. 19:50, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Levels template I edited the Levels template the other day to add ''KatRC, and now the right edge of the template is cut off. Is there a way to fix that? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 20:25, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :The rowspan parameter on the tag for ''KatRC was one too many; it was set to 9 but there's only 8 worlds so it also included KTD in it. Got it fixed now, yay! -- Giokutalkuser 23:19, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ::But the right edge is still cut off. When I began editing, the template had a thin green edge on both sides; now it's only on the left. What's causing that? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 23:40, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :::hmm... I think that's on your end, I still see borders on both sides. -- Giokutalkuser 23:43, March 13, 2015 (UTC) KatRC Soundtrack Out of curiomosity, do you own ''KatRC? I'm unable to create a soundtrack for it like we have in Portal:Media, and I was wondering if you intend to create it sometime given your wealth of tech knowledge. No pressure, it's okay if you can't for one reason or another. Cheers, NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 01:43, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, no I don't have it... on account of I don't have a Wii U ^^; So yeah, not gonna be able to get an original soundtrack for us. Sorry! :c -- Giokutalkuser 15:11, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Logo changing issues I tried to change the clay logo back to the logo you created by uploading the old logo under the name Wiki-wordmark.png. It didn't seem to work, so now the clay logo is just stretched. What should be done about this? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''We help each other out, you see.]] 19:23, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I'm seeing the other logo now; it just takes some time for the servers to sync up with those things; sometimes takes a day or so. -- Giokutalkuser 14:43, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Recent Releases Sorry to bug you, Gioku, but I have noticed that Kirby and the Rainbow Curse is not shown under the 'recent releases' tab. Would you be able to do something about that? Thanks for looking at this in advance! Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 19:13, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Well, unfortunately I can't publish my edit on it right now, somehow the formatting is messed up (probably from something in wikia changing but our CSS is the same and there's some disparity), so I can't fix it for now. I will bring it up with Changtau2005 a bit later, though. -- Giokutalkuser 22:46, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Finishing up DYK We've finished List 4 and List 5 of the DYK project. Would you please upload the facts to the template? Remember: In List 4, you've already uploaded the first ten. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''We help each other out, you see.]] 16:45, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry this took so long for me to respond D: I have been really distracted by all sorts of stuff but I am gonna try to make a commintment to check in here at least once a day from now on. Also is it just me or is the main page all messed up formatting-wise...? -- Giokutalkuser 00:43, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi Gioku, the main page had problems which were caused by Wikia updating their CSS to not actually fluidly expand the window width anymore, presumably to fit predetermined ad sizes etc. etc. So much for calling it the fluid layout. I've fixed what I found broken, including equally messed-up global font sizes in the article space, templates, and infoboxes, but the page header has some extra padding to the left and right which I think I'll just leave alone for now. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 08:54, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :::@Gioku: Does this message mean you've entered the facts into the template? If so, thank you. I also appreciate that you stepped in to end the massive vandalism wave we experienced two weeks ago. Keep up the good work! NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 04:49, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yup, I got that all done! You're very welcome and like I said, I'm gonna try my best to be avaiable if anyone needs anything from now on c: and also, thank you Changtau2005! -- Giokutalkuser 14:26, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Affiliate Can you affiliate with Star Fox Wiki, in return we will affiliate with you. Csn you please tell me your answer as soon as possible.Starfox u (talk) 23:17, July 9, 2015 (UTC) So you will not talk to me?Starfox u (talk) 17:07, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Zerptwople vandal This user has consistently been a great troublemaker on our wiki. Could you please permanently ban him, as Nerdy's on a vacation right now? Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 12:26, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, I'll go have a look! Thanks for the heads up. And oh, in that case, feel free to come to me if you need any help with anything! I haven't been as active lately but if anyone needs some help with something or a second opinion or etc. I'm always around c: -- Giokutalkuser 16:28, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks a bunch! Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 18:33, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Patrolling Both Iqskirby and I are leaving for just over a week starting tomorrow. After what happened last time I left, I'm concerned that vandals may stir up trouble in our absence. If you're able, could you please beef up the security here for the next ten days or so? I'd appreciate it. NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 19:36, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :oh sure, thanks for asking! I may be a little busy because I'm working on a game right now, but I can keep an eye on here :3 -- Giokutalkuser 02:02, July 31, 2015 (UTC) ::What an unbelievably bad coincidence for all of us! I'm leaving as well for a few days starting tomorrow. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 12:14, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, guess I'll really be in charge then, heh! I'll do my best to keep things under control, hehe. -- Giokutalkuser 16:18, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Skyhigh emulation I've been told you have access to an emulator. I would like some snapshots from KSSU. You probably recall that Skyhigh has a maze-like area near the end of the level. I have a raw map of the area, but don't have access to pictures featuring each of the rooms. You think you could get those for me? NBK also wanted me to remind you about what I assume is KSSU's stone compilation. Iqskirby Hi there. 21:00, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :Again, sorry for the late response! But yes, I could do that; technically that sort of thing is available to anyone who wants to do it... anyway, I did that on my old computer on which the hard drive died, so I don't have a save file anymore so I will have to play through the game again to that point. I'll definitely try to get around to it when I can, but I am kinda preoccupied working on a video game at the moment, tho I will put this on my to-do list, hehe. -- Giokutalkuser 18:01, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::That's fine. I understand. The Skyhigh bit isn't particularly urgent, but I think NBK would like that stone compilation sometime soon. Iqskirby Hi there. 18:19, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Ban Wikidark2 This person is a spammer. Aside from some unnecessary notes written on my talk page and Changtau2005's talk page which I've undone, this person is becoming a nuisance on this blog. I'm especially not fond of this comment in particular. Also, framing you. Iqskirby Hi there. :Never mind. Been taken care of. Iqskirby Hi there. 01:22, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry for late response, been busy with stuff. Looks like all the disruptive comments are still there, I will clean those up for ya. Thanks for the heads up! -- Giokutalkuser 17:49, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :::No problem, and thank you. I was wondering if those would go away eventually. Iqskirby Hi there. 17:57, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Miiverse Hi Gioku! Recently, NBK has brought up the idea of transposing all of the official Miiverse drawings (Such as this one: https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkji2ulKw) to the Wiki. We all agreed that this was a good idea, and NBK has already started work on getting them all. In addition to getting all of the drawings, I suggested that we have a box on the Main Page to show the latest such drawing. I thought that we could have the box on the right side of the page underneath the 'Latest Title' box. In addition to displaying the latest drawing, I also thought it could lead to a page that would show all of the drawings starting from first released to latest released. Of course, we would have to include drawings from both the Dedede's Drum Dash/Kirby Fighters Deluxe and Kirby Triple Deluxe communities. NBK gave this idea the OK. What do you think? Does this sound feasible to you? Thanks for taking the time to read this. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 12:47, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm, well, though that would be neat, I am not sure of the feasibility of it, with how Wikia works. There would have to be some sort of key on those pictures/posts (like an RSS feed) to make it automatic; and even if there was an RSS feed, I am not sure if Wikia is able to work with those, either. Otherwise, you would need to manually add some sort of key to the filenames (such as a number to order them), and then I think (not positive, would need to ask advice from more technical support) that the wiki markup is capable of looking for some sort of key like that; like, have it look through the files on the site and find ones with a certain type of name. That's far beyond anything I have attempted on here, and I am not even sure it would even be possible given what Wikia can and can't do. So, ultimately, if you want something like that, though it would be slow, it would probably need to be done entirely manually (you put all the drawings in order and manually put the newest one on the template). If you (or someone else) were willing to do that part, I could do the part of making the template that would go on the main page. -- Giokutalkuser 16:11, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I understand it won't be easy, but I still think we can do it. I would be happy to manually create the table that would contain the drawings in my workshop. Thanks for your help and input! Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 14:01, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Bayonetta Ability I thought I'd be downloading Bayonetta in Smash Bros., but with the new Kirby announcement, I might have to hold off on that for a while. Still, we need at least one screenshot of the Bayonetta ability for the Copy Abilities (Super Smash Bros. series) article--one more picture like the others and I'll finally be able to complete the SSB3DS compilation seen in the gallery! You wouldn't happen to have Bayonetta, would you? NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 21:17, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :Oh yeah I can do that for you, I do have Bayonetta actually! Also I had an idea today and started on it, I thought it'd be cool to make a Kirby Wiki Twitter page, so I made it! You can see it here, and I thought I'd invite you to come help out on it! You need a twitter account of course to be a team member on it, so if you don't have one and/or don't wanna make one that's fine, I am fine working on it by myself (though if there's anyone else on here who might like to help me maintain it let me know!); I thought it could be a nice way to give quick updates and such on Kirby/Kirby Wiki stuff, as well as be a possible replacement for our old news section that we already have (the one that is rather slow and we hardly ever update, twitter is much faster and simpler and could be used more efficiently I think), so... yea! Let me know what you think on that! -- Giokutalkuser 22:05, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::You can handle the Twitter page, I think. I've never been much for social media outside of this site. If other viewers are able to comment on it, we should be careful not to let wiki drama (such as "X deleted my article!" or "Y undid my edit!") pool there. ::You can see how I've been doing the SSB3DS screenshots--go to Tortimer Island (Omega), inhale fighter, knock fighter out of range, face right near the flower patch on the right side of the island. Post the snapshot on this page when you're done. Good luck! NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 22:24, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Alrighty sounds great! And yea if that happens theres a block/mute button so no trouble there haha. It'll be super simple to put in right where we have the current announcements section too (wikia has built-in twitter widget support), so that's all set too! Plus it has the upside of giving me something to keep me interested in staying around here more haha (I try not to take such long breaks from here anyway but it happens, hopefully this will keep me more attached!) And if there's ever something then that you'd like to have posted there I'd like to know too, it's a good place to point out certain articles or trivia bits you like and such! And alright I'm opening up Super Smash Bros. as I type this so it'll be up soon! -- Giokutalkuser 22:29, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay. As a stranger question, this Twitter account is nonprofit, correct? In other words, if this Twitter page took off, the person running it wouldn't begin profiting from it behind the other editors' backs, right? NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 22:36, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Nope, I wouldn't even know how to make money on twitter or if you could, haha! My intentions are just to spruce up that announcement section of ours it has bugged me for quite awhile, haha. -- Giokutalkuser 22:38, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Alright, that's a relief. NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 22:44, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::::No problem, and here's your screenshot! -- Giokutalkuser 23:29, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :Got it done! Thanks for your compliance! NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 02:12, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Two Things Hi! If you're not busy, would you please do two things for me? #Kirby Mass Attack'' can't celebrate its fifth anniversary without a navbox template of its own! We've been putting it off for years because of how enemies and bosses are divided among the main game and sub-games. Would you please help us by creating that? #User:Gioku/Workshop and User:Gioku/Kirby and the French Revolution are disrupting the Games category. If it's no trouble, would you please delete the Game infoboxes from them? Thanks, and keep up the good work! NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 03:21, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :Okay so the first one, no problem; that's the footer one, correct? The one that needs database stuff and all? My memory on that stuff is a little fuzzy since being gone for a few months and all haha. The second one actually is even more simple I can just set "categorize=0" on them and poof, problem fixed! I can get to those tomorrow morning! -- Giokutalkuser 03:35, March 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's the one. Like this one: I like how this one separates levels by planet; food for thought on KMA's enemy/boss divisions. NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 04:16, March 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Excellent work on the Database and navbox! Though we just renamed Bad Portal to Illusion Door. Is there a way you could change those? I know the timing was super inconvenient. NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 21:34, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you and no problem, it's taken care of now! Thanks for letting me know! -- Giokutalkuser 22:12, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Vehicle infobox With KPR putting a heavy emphasis on Robobot Armor, I think we need an infobox for non-''KAR'' vehicles. This will also be useful for other articles as well. Articles that would make use of it fall outside of the Character-Enemy-Location-Item genres. Do you have the ability to create such an infobox? If so, would you please work on it as soon as you can? I've got an article planned for an April 4 release. NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 22:37, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :Yea, no problem! Just let me know what fields you want included in it and I can go ahead with it! -- Giokutalkuser 00:51, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ::The fields seen in the Item infobox all seem to apply, and maybe you could add a field for what the vehicle travels in--ex: Traverses: Land, water, air, sky, space, etc. That sound good? NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 01:09, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Sounds great! I'll go ahead with that now. Any input on what color I should make it, by the way? -- Giokutalkuser ::::Excellent work! Now I can move forward on my Balloon Bobbleship page. If you don't mind changing the box a little, could you recolor it? Light gray would fit pretty well if that's not already taken. NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 03:26, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::Light gray will be just fine; in fact I noticed that both the character and item infoboxes use the same color, haha! While I'm at it, do you think I should make one of those a different color? Color-coding is a much faster and more intuitive way to know what you are looking at quickly rather than reading it! -- Giokutalkuser 16:47, March 25, 2016 (UTC)